


Absorption

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Series: 30 day challenge - Yogs [27]
Category: The Yogscast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid





	

“How do you eat?” Ross, midway through a cookie looked at Smith as he absently brushed crumbs from his overgrown beard.

The slime looked at him with confusion, grabbing a cookie of his own and stowing it away in his suit. “What do you mean?”

“Well, we never see you eat. It’s kind of weird, don’t you think mate?” Ross was looking pointedly at where he’d hidden the food, not one for taking no for an answer.

“You want to see me eat?” The slime humanoid wiped some of the residual coating off his fingertips, looking at the builder with a broad grin, obviously trying to divert the subject matter. “What kind of fucked fetish do you have, mate?”

A wet slapping sound alerted them to another presence. “Absolutely not. It’s purely scientific interest.” The walrus adjusted his lab coat collar as he looked over the semi-transparent man with focused, scientific interest. “I mean, your basically slime aren’t you. How do you eat?”

“I don’t?”

“Then why have you got a cookie?”

“For the love of - fine. Fuck it!” Smith pulled the cookie out and shoved it straight into his head. His eyes shifted out of the way, and then readjusted themselves to usual as the cookie slowly moved in his head, before starting to dissolve.

Once the cookie looked more like mush, it shot downwards through his neck, and was hidden by his suit.

“That’s kind of cool.”

“Really?” The slime looked at the two of them with a look of slight shock. He hadn’t expected them to take his method of eating well.

Ross nodded, the plate of cookies almost depleted. “Yeah. It beats having to take the trouble to chew and swallow.”

“You should really start eating dinner with us, if that’s the only thing stopping you.”

“I’ll consider it.” Smith nodded before stealing the last two cookies on the plate, shoving them into his head as he left the room with a grin.


End file.
